


Rewrite The Stars Ficlets

by mihrsuri



Series: Tudor Alternative Universes [5]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: (for everyone), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bisexuality, Eventual Happy Ending, Everybody Lives, Ficlet, Infidelity, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Unrefridgerating Awesome Women, reworking canon moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: A series of mini ficlets set in my Anne/Henry/Cromwell OT3 AU universe.





	1. Chapter 1

“No, stay like that” Henry says and he can see a slight blush on Tom’s skin as he settles himself back into the window seat. Henry stands a moment, just watching this man he loves so much - Tom had thrown aside his customary high necked black robes and chain and had been sitting reading in his undershirt and hose - the sunshine picking up the shine in his black hair. Henry finds himself transfixed between the desire to simply watch and drink in the other man or to walk closer to him, to run his hand through the other mans hair as he kisses him.

“You are so very lovely, Tom” and Henry shakes off Tom’s denials with a firm look. “You are my love and I say that you are so very beautiful”

-

 

Henry has felt well pleased with himself for much of the day - Jane is a sweet and yielding mistress, his love and Queen is carrying their son and his love Thomas has returned. His good mood stayed with him until he realised that Thomas was still avoiding him - hiding in the formality of their interactions as King and Lord Chancellor and he has not seen anything of him in private and Henry thinks of golden afternoons - of the time they had had together and with Anne - Thomas is particularly beautiful in his arms, lips swollen from kisses and soft and stilled and now he is merely Master Cromwell - efficient and utterly respectful but there is nothing of Tom.

 

Anne too, is quiet when he visits her - every inch the perfect uncomplaining Queen that Henry had wished for and yet, somehow it feels hollow, even though Henry tells himself it is not - it is merely that Anne has remembered the obedience that is owed to him as her husband and it is not as though she does not still love him - he can tell she does, he can even tell Tom does, in the odd moments when they meet each other’s eyes. Henry just cannot understand the distance that they have put up between him.

 

They will come around soon, Henry decides. His loves just need time.

-

 

Jane wants to be liked. She wants to be liked so badly - she wants for the court to stop whispering and glaring when the King cannot see because it hurts. All she has ever done is fall in love with the King - she had dreamed about being Queen, yes, but it was far far more about being the wife of her beloved than being Queen. And now that she cannot be Queen all she wants is to love Henry, even she cannot be his wife.

 

It is easy to love Henry. He brings her gifts and flowers and they walk together in the gardens - Henry kisses her and they have laid together on his bed and she has lost herself in him. Her brothers have berated her but Jane, Jane just wants to make Henry happy.

 

Why is that so bad, she thinks, that I am making the King happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warm summer day and an extremely distracted Henry

Thomas is driving him to distraction. He does not mean to, Henry knows for Thomas has always been entirely unaware of his own appeal but he is doing so regardless.

Thomas is often distracting to Henry but the heat is only making it worse.

London has been suffering through the hottest summer in years and thus, even Thomas has discarded his usual black garb for lighter colours and less layers and Henry, Henry cannot concentrate on anything but glimpses of lean muscles through a white undershirt, dark curls that seem curlier with the heat. He thinks of water and it only makes it worse because then his mind shifts to Anne (who is only absent from this council meeting due to a summer cold she had caught) and the three of them swimming and it is in fact, intolerable.

 

The King only manages to pull his mind back to the business of the council with an effort.


End file.
